Forever is Now
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: A fic about the ending of CATS on Broadway, written before it happened. You might want to get some tissues, I've been know to make people cry over this one.


Untitled1 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Forever is Now.

By: MoonbeamDancer.

  


Kitty Kibble- Ok, this is a story about the closing of CATS, done from a dancer point of view. I'm that dancer. I'll use my real name, which is Ellen. I use current cast names, if I mess up on any, sorry. Send comments to [Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com][1]

  


It's the end. Today is the last performance of CATS. "Wish me luck." I said to my kitten Misto. Jacob had given her to me. She blinked her gold eyes at me and licked my hand. I smiled and rubbed her hand. I left my apartment and walked down to the Winter Garden Theater. "Hey 'Teazer." said Celina Carvajal. Celina played Demeter. "Hey Demi." I said as I walked in the theater door. I looked into the theater to see who was there. I smiled sadly as I saw Jeffery Dennan, Roger Kachel and Stephen Bienskie who played Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, and Rum Tum Tugger goof around on stage for the last time. Their laughter reached my ears, it made my eyes water slightly. "Come on. Let's go get our costumes ready." said Celina. We turned away and walked down the hall to our dressing room.

We stopped by wardrobe to pick up our costumes for the last time. The tears fell down my face as I sadly brushed the shoulder fur. "It'll be okay. You got the job with the London Cast, don't you?" asked Marlene Danielle, as she came in and saw the tears. She played Bombalurina. I gave her and Celina a wartery smile. "Yeah. But it won't feel the same without you guys." I had gotten the Rumpleteazer part with the London Cast. I was happy, but it would feel strange without Celina and Marlene as Dem and Bomb. We had grown pretty close. The cast had joked that since we were so close, that 'Teazer, Dem, and Bomb had been from the same litter. 

I would miss this cast. Some of us were going into other CATS casts. Silvia Aruj, Missy Lay Zimmer and Jimmy Lockett, were coming with me, but mostly the others were moving on to other shows. 

The three of us went into our dressing room, which we shared with Linda Balgord, who played Grizabella. I smoothed the costume over my arms. I smiled at it. "_The last time._" I thought. "_The last time I wear the Broadway 'Teazer costume, the last time I put on the Broadway 'Teazer make-up_" "Forever is now." I said. 

I sat in my chair and reached for the white make-up stick. I drew the beginnings of the make-up down from my forehead to the tip of my nose. I brushed on some more white on my forehead and the middle of my cheeks. I smoothed on the orange and yellow on the rest of my cheeks and neck. I sharpened the black eyeliner, and outlined and colored in and around my eyes to make them stand out. I colored in the nose and made the "split lip" under my nose. I outlined my lips, made the mouth curls, whiskers, and a few "fur hairs" on my neck. I put down the liner, and grabbed the pot of red. I brushed the red on my lips with a lipbrush. I pulled on my wig and tail and stared at my reflection. The others were done getting ready. We paused long enough to take pictures so we could remember forever. We walked over to the theater and looked in.

The stage was clear and the orchesta was tuning up. We got in our spots for when we run down the ailses at the start of the show. Julius and Jacob came over to me. "Hey." said Julius getting in line behind me. "Hey." "Good luck." Jacob said kissing me. "I'll be in the audience." "Thanks." I said. Me, Julius, Roger, Jon-Erik Goldberg (Pouncival), Lynne Calania (Cassandra) ans Maria Jo Ralabate (Silabub) got our cue. We took off down the ailse and bounded onto the stage. Our performance that night was the greatest. We danced like it was the last show we were gonna ever do. We put our souls into it, because it was.

After our show, I was at the door of my dressing room staring at it, slowly burning it into my memory. I walked over to the theater. my arms and dance bag full of photos, some CATS shirts and other CATS stuff, plus the flowers I had recived and a video of the last show our producer had made. I just sat in a chair in the theater, staring at the stage, not wanting to forget it.

Jacob walked down to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't wanna forget." I whispered. "I know the feeling." he said, sitting next to me. "You want to look at everything carefuly and burn it all into your head, so you never forget. He helped me up and carried some of my stuff for me. "Sometimes, I swear to God, I can hear the laughter and the music. But if I look to hard, it'll disappear." he said. I nodded in agreement and looked over my shoulder at the stage. I stopped.

For a moment I could hear the music from "_The Jellicle Ball_." and I could see myself and the others dancing on the stage, our feet a few inches above the stage. Forever is Now." I whispered. "We'll be back." the phantom Misto whispered at me. It was Jacob. "It may not be today, or tomorrow, or the day after. But we'll be back. Forever is not always now." he said. The music stopped and the phantoms melter away. Jacob asked if I was okay. "Yeah." I said and we walked out of the theater. Echoing behind us were the words:

  


_"Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel._

_Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer._

_Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel._

_Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer._

_Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel._

_Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer._

_Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel._

_Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer._

_  
_

_Up, up, up past the Jellicle Moon._

_Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer._

_Up, up, up past the Jellicle Moon._

_Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer._

_  
_

_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity._

_Round the cathedral rang_

_"VIVAT!"_

_Life to the Everlasting Cat."_

_  
_

"Life to the Everlasting Cat" I said. "Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But we will be back."

  


  


The End.

[Back to Fanfics.][2]

[Back to Main Page.][3]

  


  


  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

   [1]: mailto:Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/Fanfics.html
   [3]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
